Ponys que Caen del Cielo
by Rzadkosc Zgnilyt
Summary: Literalmente eso es: humanos que se convierten en ponys y mágicamente llegan a Equestria. Pero, en esta ocasión, se verá a cabo las reacciones y las medidas drásticas de los ponys verdaderos. Y, como es cierto, los otros que llegaron tendrán que sufrir interminables investigaciones para saber sobre su misterio y origen. Para ellos, los no verdaderos, comer carne era una prioridad.
1. Preludio & Prólogo

**Nota de Antemano:** La historia, se basa en dos Oc's, cuyo nombre aparecerán -creo yo-, en el primer capítulo, o bien, estarán en la primera parte siguiente del nombre del capítulo, es decir, en la parte baja o superior. Una vez expicado el punto he de informar que la aparición de Twilight Sparkle no es meramente principal, de hecho, pude que ponga a Twilight o a Starlight Glimmer (que aún no sabré si incluirla en la historia) en cierta parte, por ejemplo, en las investigaciones. Por lo tanto, el protagonismo será ocupado meramente por dos Oc's -como antes se escribió líneas atrás-, y, por ende, cada capítulo utiliza varias situaciones distintas marcadas con " **...** " (puntos suspensivos). Sin más que escribir, me despido. -El Autor, por supuesto.

* * *

 **Preludio:**

Todos estábamos locos, locos como un gato encerrado con el tiempo, en una jaula, durante semanas, y más que locura lo que en verdad resguardábamos era rabia. Pues, encontramos uno de esos "demonios". No solíamos encontrar extrañas cosas como esas dentro de un claro, mucho menos en medio del camino, sentimos la necesidad de matarlo o abandonarlo, por suerte nuestro coronel nos denegó la petición, a cascos de ellos se escucharon leves chisporroteos de una gélida abertura entre el bosque y la hiedra, era de noche y la lluvia colosal empapaba los brillosos arboles de alquitrán, resaltando en brillos imaginarios su fulgor. Nuestro "coronel" nos pidió adentrarnos al frío y enlodado bosque, nadie, y absolutamente nadie tenía un impermeable o paraguas, y nadie era unicornio para poder alumbrar el espeso lugar obscuro, ni siquiera ninguno de nosotros era pegas como para poder taparse de la lluvia con sus alas. Nuestro coronel ni siquiera nos seguía el paso, ojalá hubiera optado sentir la fría lluvia, pero, es que ni frío asemejaba la lluvia, era congelada, no, más que eso, era insoportable, era como quemarse, a la simple salpicadura sobresaltabas de lo heladas que estaban las gotas de lluvia, como la lava, y a pesar de que nunca la he tocado sé que es más doloroso que el ácido. De igual forma avanzamos hasta adentrarnos aún más del obscuro bosque Everfree, pasábamos los dos minutos, nos fluyó la corazonada de regresar, extrañamente pensamos que sería más largo el camino de regreso que de punto a y b. Y estaba en lo correcto, el coronel no nos había dado instrucciones claras, es decir, no nos "señaló" exactamente hacia dónde ir, sólo avisó, y acudimos a su palabra por honor y paga, sino, no lo hubiéramos hecho. Quizá me equivoque, desearía estarlo, sinceramente no siempre fue la mejor opción comprarse por dinero, no siempre se obtiene lo que te plantean a simple vista, de hecho, mi cabeza ya no surtía más información por la fuerte lluvia helada contrastar con mi cuero cabelludo, me dolía, me dolía pensar en algo, me dolía afrontar la verdad, me dolía, me dolía, me dolía… y, finalmente dejó de dolerme. Había avanzado más de la cuenta, quizás sufrí un leve delirio y me alejé del grupo, quizá, quizá, quizás no hubiera pensado en eso, no lo hubiera hecho, hacía frío, la lluvia aún me dolía, que no sintiera chocar en mí nada no significaba que dejara de dolerme, probablemente me había enrollado en un lecho cuadrado, sin salida, abierto a la fuerte y helada lluvia, mirando al cielo la nublada noche sin estrellas. No estaba conforme, estaba indeciso, el coronel quería deshacerse de nosotros, condenado sea yo, por mi estupidez como pony he sido engañado, por lo menos no fui el único, varios otros cayeron en la trampa del ratón, pero, es cierto, yo soy yo y ellos son ellos, y puede que ahora la frase no tenga su correcto sentido, me siento tan loco, como un estúpido gato encerrado con el tiempo, así sin más, estoy cansado de que llueva lava, de los mentirosos y los ponys como yo que sólo se compran por dinero, y de los gatos encerrados, ya que, no hay mayor odio que tengo que el de ser yo mismo un gato encerrado por un mentiroso. Los truenos, los truenos no ayudan en nada, ahora mismo llueve como el demonio y mis cascos ya no pueden andar, están moteados de lodo, mocosos, y no desprendibles del suelo cubierto de lodazal. Me sentí extremadamente fatal, no podía mover ni los ojos, llegó un momento en el que, de improvisto, como que morí. Y por ellos me hubiera enjuiciado simultáneamente en una horca helada, con la lluvia cubriendo mis restos hasta congelarse y al final, deshacerse, como a un gato encerrado se le deshace la mente de la locura, así será siempre por el inicio del fin y el fin del inicio, ¡que Celestia y Luna se apiaden, aún no soy ése gato encerrado!

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

Sirenas, Amalgamaciones de un conjunto omnívoro de plantas silvestres orar por su vida, el aullido encarnado del bosque al ser pisado por cientos de ponys, No, NO LOS ERAN. Por más que mi mente lo intenté mi campo periférico dio riendas y saltó un cuenco negro chamuscado. Se desprendían hilos de leche rancia en lo que parecía una hendidura, un ojo, NO, una cubierta, NO, un hocico, un hocico bramando, como una sirena de patrulla. Desearía que se callara, que dejara de llover, que dejaran de caer, es frío, helado congelante, no son de aquí, pertenecen al Diablo, NO, a alguien peor. O CELESTIA, AYÚDAME, NO QUIERO SER ÉSE GATO ENCERRADO, NO SOY DE ELLOS, NO CAÍ DEL CIELO, NO SOY UN DEMONIO.

Después de amanecer sentí brisas de alegría, como si me estuvieran jalando de un lado para el otro, vi al coronel muerto frente a mí, tan profundamente muerto que deslumbre mi gran esperada mueca de felicidad, después… estuve en prisión, durante un buen tiempo gritaba que no era de ellos, esos ponys que no lo eran, no sabía cómo llamarlos, me daba miedo escucharlos, verlos y comprenderlos. Ellos no lo sabían, ¡tendría que decírselos? Mi jefe aguarda, el me compró, me compré por dinero y sólo eso, tal vez sí sea un gato encerrado después de todo, un gato encerrado con el tiempo, sin escapatoria, perdiendo poco a poco la cordura como sucedió en el claro, como le sucedió al maldito gato del cielo. QUE ME CONDENE EL PONY QUE NO LO ERA. Ese mismo que me compró, el desgraciado que dio su suma para venderme a un precio razonable, a él y más les debo lo real, no mi locura, mi locura de gato encerrado con el tiempo no vale ni un bit en éstas tierras infestadas de repugnantes… ¿Humanos? ¿HUMANOS? ¿LO SON?, sólo por cambiarse el nombre y vestir un traje pony ya lo son?, ¿reencarnación? ¿Odio? ¿Desprecio?, me duele el cuerpo, no puedo moverme, veo nuevamente un cuenco moteado de hilos de leche que caen lentamente de mi parpado izquierdo, quizás este sea el verdadero sentimiento de la locura, después de todo me siento como una escoria a comparación de un simple y loco gato encerrado que cayó desafortunadamente del cielo. Entre ellos el humano, algo que ni a Lyra creerían; que pobre de ella, sólo Dios sabe dónde fue a andar. HUMANOS, ella creía en ellos, ahora que ya está destrozada de investigación es un gato encerrado como los otros tantos, pero ella más que nadie sabe que está entre nosotros, ¿por qué nunca lo supo?, ¿no quería que la vieran por simplemente perder la cordura de un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Me siento como ella, puede que al menos mejor, después de todo he tenido bastante tiempo como para disponer de unas cuantas llamadas y espionaje contra ellos. Recuerdo cuando encontré uno cerca de la acera, estaba acostado, se veía a simple vista arrogante e incompatible, había más como él, pero ahora mismo me duele tanto la cabeza como para pensar en ellos, o, por lo menos, recordarlos.

Pero a comparación de ellos, yo si estoy fuera de órbita, fuera de aquí y fuera de mi propio control con el cerebro, me siento acabado, quiero desaparecer de un mundo infestado, ¿es eso posible?, ¿las investigaciones me han hecho gran conocedor de mis propios hechos, Celestia, o más específicamente Luna, no ha visto mis sueños, o es que acaso incluso yo la he vuelto tan loca como yo? No lo sé…, ni nunca lo sabré.

 **…**

El coronel los había abandonado, no nos importó mucho, después de todo apoyábamos su decisión de dejarlos morir de frío, no fue pura casualidad haber encontrado un pony que literalmente cayó del cielo cerca de un claro, ciertamente ya lo transportábamos dentro de la carroza, y la fuerte lluvia no nos alegraba en lo absoluto. Esperamos los seis una llamada de partida.

La obtuvimos después de unos minutos, cuando el coronel se dio media vuelta y trotó, nosotros dirigimos la carroza hacia el pueblo de Ponyville, realmente el coronel tenía las necesidades de ir de nuevo a Canterlot para investigar más de cerca al pony caído del cielo, e interrogarlo ahí mismo, y hasta nosotros desconocíamos el porqué de ir a Ponyville, quizás sea por asuntos que tiene el coronel en esas tierras, pero era poco probable, aún no sabíamos a qué habíamos venido a Equestria, después de todo no le gustaban las tierras rusticas, y esta era una de esas que detestaba. El piso era escarpado, difícil por andar en estos caminos y más si se dirigía una carroza y se pretendía no desviarle o voltearla, la verdad era tan difícil como soportar la fuerte llovizna congelada que hacía, los demás nos compartíamos miradas reflejando nuestro dolor y angustia al dirigir una cosa que pesaba kilógramos incluyendo el pony caído del cielo que encontramos en un claro, pensábamos que estábamos acarreando a un muerto, pues, de seguro llevábamos horas que le rescatamos y aun así no ha despertado, no ha despertado de las grande rocas con las que nos hemos encontrado, moviendo la carroza histéricamente de un lado a otro, para ser sincero me sentía otro de esos ponys que se compran solo por dinero, '¿era eso algo malo?, no sabía la respuesta, mi coronel tampoco, y aunque no le hubiese preguntado su respuesta siempre sería la misma a comparación de otros ponys que en realidad se esfuerzan para darle una respuesta obvia y coherente con la pregunta que se les dijo. El coronel era un pony frio, y, a pesar de estar ayudándole por años, no sabía su lugar de origen, por su actitud pensé en Gorge, o en lugares como Filly Delphia, pero mis ideas eran bloqueadas al escuchar su sonoro NO cuando se lo preguntaba, siempre daba una respuesta rápida y dura, sin rodeos, para muchos les parecía correcto, pero, ¿Cómo yo sabría si eso lo era; correcto, o no?

Llegamos a la noche, había candilejas de luz en la punta de unos palos flacos que alumbraban un pequeño sendero por la maleza de Ponyville, cerca de allí se alzaba por el noroeste una casa extendida, con bastante hierba suspendida por las ventanas, por un instante creí que era un zoológico, su aspecto se amalgamaban con el trasfondo áspero del mismos, con tonalidades bastante oscuras que bien apenas se notaban en el fría noche. Descargamos la carroza cerca de la orilla del sendero, nuestro coronel produjo un silbido ensordecedor y un pony acudió a trote a nuestro panel. Este pony parecía nervioso, era de piel café oscuro y melena naranja tenue, con unas gafas que parecían falsas y los dientes sobresalidos, de alguna forma este pony se asimilaba al otro pony caído, pero ni siquiera sabía la razón del silbido, y no sabía si pronto lo descubriría.

-¿Ya está?

-Ya, encontramos otro a mitad de nuestro camino, estaba estreñido, y, de alguna forma tenía moteado una sustancia viscosa.

-Quiero verlo.

-Los ponys llegarán pronto, ¿usted ha cumplido?

-Uno solo. Me he asegurado de no dejar evidencia, y eso quiere decir que mis soldados tampoco lo sabrán. ¿Cierto chicos? –El coronel nos vio, muy a penas, de atisbo, con una mirada escalofriante que el otro pony no podía ver. Obligatoriamente, tuve que asentir con la cabeza, inseguro. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, tal vez tenían miedo de ser una clase de gato encerrado con el tiempo, como el coronel, o como estos ponys extraños que parecen comercializar con ponys que caen de las nubes, como si fueran pegasos que súbitamente llegan a romperse sus alas para luego caer en pique. Para mis adentros no podía tener duda alguna de que lo que tramaban era sorbido y asustadizo, algo que ni siquiera yo, ni nadie de nosotros, quisieran enterarse. Entonces se volvió a girar con el pony quien le hablaba, éste produjo un rechinido y habló entre dientes.

-Correcto, ahora sólo falta esperar esa prueba de sangre y secuestrar unos cuantos científicos y biólogos, de esta forma nos explicarán mejor la situación de estos…, ponys.

El coronel se movió bruscamente.

-Ni se le ocurra llamarlos ponys, no lo son, son…, demonios, no ángeles, entienda Wine Blood.

No reconocía el nombre eludido.

-Ya han pasado unos cuantos minutos.

-Paciencia, llegarán pronto.

De repente, se escuchó una de esos sonidos que se produce cuando alguien combina una sobredosis de barbitúrico y marmita, como si estuviera hirviendo en una brida –o, mejor dicho–, como si el sendero se contrajera y las farolas se estrecharan entre sí, categóricamente si era verdad o no, me sentía como un conejo frente a un zorro: indefenso, sin esperanzas de escapar. Mi mente sacaba humo como los pistones sobrecalentados de la locomotora; mi mente ardía, ¡MI MENTE ARDÍA!

-Ya están aquí. Déjeme disimular.

Wine se acercó y se ladeó un poco, pude ver una brigada conformada por seis ponys que llevaban un cuerpo cuadrúpedo en una camilla sobre sus lomos.

-Déjenlo en el suelo. –Indicó Wine, el pony de las gafas, con cierto nerviosismo.

Los sementales obedecieron las órdenes de su ¿jefe?, y descendieron el cuerpo del pony meticulosamente hasta que la camilla tocó suelo.

-Bien, bien –dijo–…, y ahora…

Súbitamente levitó un arma ligera y potente, Wine disparó seis veces, matando a los ponys. Los disparos rozaron mis orejas, escuchaba un pitido tan prolongado como el tiempo en el que intentaba razonar que pasaba. Estos seis disparos sonoros ni inmutaron al coronel, éste se volvió a su vez, e, igualmente, produjo seis disparos, uno para cada uno…

 **…**

Escucho los gatos encerrados maullar cerca de mi ventana, esos maullidos potentes y alucinógenos que me producían pesadillas. Ya había acontecido un día y medio desde que me abandonaron, desde que deje de ser un triste gato. Mi cama ya no acostumbraba a mi cuerpo de dejarme llevar por la suave acaricia de los ángeles, pero, ellos son del cielo, y si ellos son del cielo, ellos son…, son… OH POR CELESTIA, NO. Tengo que quitarme la idea de la cabeza, no debí de pensar en ello, maldita sea, no debí pensarlo, no, no, NO, NO.

Al cabo de una hora después ya estaba tendido en mi sofá, con mi frente sangrando, tal vez no debí contrastar mi cráneo con la estufa, después de todo, estaba encendida, y sufrí unas leves quemaduras en mi frente, por suerte no se notaba por la gran pelambre que tenía sustentando ese cuero cabelludo. Mi cabeza dolía, era de alguna forma reconfortante para mí no volver a pensar en los ponys que caían en el cielo, mi vello crispaba cada vez que los recordaba, ¡por Dios, cómo sufrí con los condenados Demonios!


	2. Capítulo I: El viaje y el tren

_Capítulo I. El viaje y el tren_

 _Trece días antes del Preludio._

 **Pin Young.**

El coronel tenía tiempo observando unos cuantos huertos de color indudablemente verdes, ignífugos ante tal alba que rozaba su rostro malicioso y roto, al menos si en cicatrices se refería. Allá por la mañana éramos seis, incluyéndome, el coronel no nos había dado indicaciones claras de lo que haríamos, solo miraba tontamente los huertos cerca del puerto que llegaban a la mar, y desde lo lejos llegué a percatarme que en realidad no era huerto, sino fango, "grata sorpresa, me dije a mis adentros", pero un rato después el coronel ya estaba enfrente de nosotros, con cara de estar listo para mandarnos. Pero durante una fracción de minutos no dijo palabra alguna, solo nos miraba, ahí en el puerto, mientras el alba le brillaba medio rostro, su pelo caía de su orla, y era difícil no pensar en que su raso bigote parecía pintado, ya que había que acercarse bien a él para estar completamente cerciorados. Miró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, el puerto no estaba en gran masa de albergar ponys, de hecho, aquellas cifras que contaba en mi mente me aseguraban que solo estábamos nosotros cuatro, el coronel, y el vendedor de botes de segunda mano, entonces pensé que en su mirada iba a decirnos algo confidencial, y estaba al tanto de observar a sus alrededores de que nadie se enterase de lo que pronto amenazaría su hocico. Entonces se nos volteó y parecía que en aquel entonces se escuchó un prolongado graznido, para entonces, y cuando miré el estrecho sendero donde habíamos cruzado para llegar al puerto, me había percatado que había ahí un animal con ojos acechantes que nos miraban, unos ojos límpidos, rojizos y vidriosos, cuando el extraño ente se volvió a su vez, y se camufló entre el gran espesor del bosque nuestro coronel ya había anunciado nuestra partida a gran pulmón para ir a Equestria, por suerte mía, él no había visto a la extraña criatura, y mis compañeros a lo largo del viaje (que sí la habían observado) habían tratado de olvidarla; era como si los ojos rojizos de aquella criatura auraran un terror que se nos cerniría inminentemente, era una trivialidad que veía el claro resplandor de la mar en su mayor esplendor, con ojos saltones y abiertos de par en par, se camuflaban cuando una entrecortada flora aullaba en el anchuroso oceáno, desde entonces me percaté que aquella mirada simbolizó un gran pasado hasta el final.

El mar era tranquilo, al menos por ahora, cuando nuestro coronel había alquilado un bote con capacidades de doce personas, aunque le imploré que era demasiado caro para su capacidad, él se había negado rotundamente y había aceptado la oferta de pagar miles de bits por él. La verdad era que para ser de segunda mano era demasiado limpio y bien cuidado, a lo largo del viaje nunca divisé una grieta donde pudiera colarse el agua que llegaba muy pocas veces hasta mi casco, de hecho el coronel nos había avisado de revisar cada recoveco del bote y jamás vimos ningún problema, hasta que reconciliamos que se había una espasmódica marea que se elevaba e impactaba vigorosamente en el bote, entonces nos pidió con unas cubetas que desecháramos el agua lo más que pudiéramos, para ese entonces, que ya habíamos terminado, era de atardecer. Las gotas de sudor gobernaban nuestros rostros, por un momento pensamos que nos habíamos sumergido en las tonalidades anaranjadas de la mar, y no había sido mala idea que lo hubiésemos hecho, hacía tanto calor para ese entonces que preferimos no entrar a cubierta, el bote era ancho, algo alargado para su grosor, tenía unos cuantos compartimientos y no rosaba de los dieciséis metros de largo y mitad de lo antes medido de altura. Para la noche veíamos una gran bruma espesa que nos dificultaba la vista, nadie durmió esa noche, no querían despertar con restos de lo que antes era un barco y vagar en medio del océano, el coronel para entonces había sido un estúpido por no haber portado un mapa, nos sentimos vagamente asustados, y por un momento ya queríamos rezar para llegar al lugar que desconocíamos, maldecimos en silencio al coronel, y si no hubiese sido por el llegar del alba, lo abríamos lanzado al río. Vimos muy difusamente, a lo lejos, tierra, estábamos completamente cerciorados que era Equestria, pues, desde nuestro campo periférico contemplamos, en un islote, la inexpugnable silueta del Pony de la Libertad. Justamente cuando nuestros víveres se habían agotado habíamos penetrado en el muelle de Manehattan, hasta no en ese entonces habíamos partido del Río Guto a Grittsy, donde alquilamos el bote para llegar al puerto antes mencionado, desembarcamos y un semental se hizo cargo del bote para regresarlo a Grittsy, nosotros estábamos exhaustos, desde la partida del Río Guto habíamos navegado dos días enteros, allá entonces descansamos unos días en Grittsy y volvimos a navegar otros dos días hasta Manehattan, dando un aproximado de siete o seis días de viaje, hasta Equestria, todavía nos hacía falta tomar un ferrocarril y descansar unos cuantos días en Filly Delphia o Baltimare, lo único que nos reconfortaba era tomar eran las vagas sospechas al tomar una siesta en sus asientos de terciopelo donde se antojaba inefablemente dormir, pero el coronel no presentaba indicios de ir y alquiló una noche en un hotel de muy mala estirpe, despertaríamos a la llegada del alba y tomaríamos el ferrocarril a Nolium Duets, y de ahí, a Canterlot, luego a Ponyville, a Dodge City y a la jungla del sur para tomar una barca y de ahí cruzar otra vez el mar para llegar a Dragons Late, y regresar a Griffonstone, a casa, a la anhelada casa de la que mi posible esposa me esperaba con una gran tarta de qué-sabe-qué. Dormimos con ansias, con desesperación, queríamos regresar a casa. Un extraño ruido en la habitación contigua de la nuestra atronó nuestros tímpanos, era como un alarido, sonidos guturales, no les prestamos suficientemente atención por estar hartados de Manehattan, de sus ruidos del bullicio de afuera. Los sonidos se prolongaron, parecían gorgoteos de una tubería, después de un buen rato nos enteramos de algo que ni siquiera nuestros adentros pudieran haber imaginado impíamente, observábamos tenebrosamente desde nuestras camas en el suelo gélido y profundo..., que estaban forcejeando nuestra puerta.

Nota: Desde el viaje al Río Guto a Manehattan acontecieron ocho días, contando otro en el hospedamiento de la pequeña brigada. (Podría contarse acerca de ciertos "Inconvenientes" durante el trayecto de la historia, en un fragmento añejo.

-...-

 _Tres días antes del Preludio._

 **Herler Berry.**

Nos concentramos en sólo una cosa: viajar a Nolium Duets, ellos me habían comprado saliendo de Manehattan, donde tomamos un ferrocarril para llegar al destino antes mencionado, y, de ahí, a Canterlot. No me habían hecho muchas preguntas, solamente me habían preguntado si estaba dispuesto a viajar con ellos hasta la jungla del sur cerca de Radlands y me propusieron una gran paga que acepté rotundamente sin titubear, entonces ahí estábamos, en un ferrocarril con los asientos extremadamente cómodos de terciopelo rojo, mientras nosotros diez, incluyéndome, veíamos los ventanales cubiertos de humo por los pistones sobrecalentados de la locomotora que iba a toda mocha, en cuestión de minutos llegaríamos a Nolium, donde nos esperaría una larga noche en un hotel rústico del lugar. Ya deseaba ir pronto de incógnito con ellos, hasta que el humo de la cúspide comenzó a disiparse. Dentro, o mas bien, fuera de la vía férrea, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que me sacudió un poco, después de unos quejidos y farfuños todo había quedado en total silencio. Dentro del ferrocarril había unas cuantas personas extras, el coronel y otros tres ponys se habían ido al último vagón a atender a un herido, los otros seis (incluyéndome) estábamos en el penúltimo vagón, conmigo, otros ponys que desconocía rostro estaban sentados en frente y detrás de mí, al menos logré contar unos siete de ellos.

Estaba nervioso y asustado. Sentía que los ponys y mis compañeros me observaban de bastante mala manera, y al ver al pobre herido no quería meterme en un tipo de riña, o, peor aún, en la cárcel; sudaba, sudaba demasiado, sentí que había estado cargando el mar por todos los poros de mi ante pelaje, miraba muy de soslayo el ventanal a mi derecha, observando las borrosas figuras de rocas, matorrales y árboles que desaparecían en cuestión de segundos por la mocha del tren, las hileras de rocas bermejas, y cactáceos viejos por el tiempo, con el nopal lleno de negrura; más allá había una extensión de terreno escarpada que oscilaba continuamente, cerca de las montañas, donde se alzaba una especie de meseta escarpada y deteriorada con el tiempo; por un punto cardinal se desaparecían en hoscos claros con una aura sobre ellos. Más tarde, que no sabía si eran las cuatro o las cinco de la tarde, un pony salió del último vagón, con una prodigiosa colección de torundas, con las que, según yo, habrían usado en el herido, y, trataban de ocultar los indicios en que en ellas hubiera rastros de sangre para no espantar a la tripulación. Recuerdo que antes de abordar habíamos entrado muy cautelosamente e hicimos lo posible para haber ocultado al herido, más tarde, con aire de triunfo nos habíamos dado cuenta que nadie nos había visto, aunque puede ser cierto que unas cuantas miradas muy extrañas se habían cernido en una clase de sábana que cubría un bulto largo y grueso. Se sentó muy pegado a mí, y parecía que iba a decirme algo pero en todo lo que siguió del trayecto se mantuvo taciturno, paulatinamente dirigiéndome miradas de atisbo.

Pasadas las seis de la tarde, el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha, los vapores se extendían y se disipaban lentamente sobre los ventanales, algunos de ellos quedaron negruzcos por el vapor, un poco más tarde logré escuchar el sonido de los pistones bien engrasados detenerse, y después sonó un estremecedor silbato de aire. Por un momento pensé que mi asiento se quedaba suspendido en el aire, y me di cuenta que el anterior pony de nuestra compañía había descendido, y por la ventanilla a mi izquierda vi como salía del andén. Se escuchó otra clase de silbato, pero más fuerte, como si estuvieran graznando al entonar el himno. Más tarde observé con detalle que el pony que antes me acompañaba y que había descendido e ido del andén le veía corriendo hacia el bosque. No fue hasta unos minutos después que había entendido la situación. Escuché la voz del coronel reprochar hacia los ponys que le acompañaban, después los vi salir, los cinco, en fila por el ferrocarril, e, igualmente, comenzaron unas clase de persecución hacia las fauces del bosque. El coronel fue el último en salir, antes de irse con los otros me dirigió una mirada y me dijo:

—¡Atiéndelo!

Instantáneamente entendí a lo que se refería, me levanté de mi asiento, y me dirigí al último vagón, donde, al entrar, escuchaba lenta y dolorosamente los gemidos que producía el pobre pony; herido de una bala. Cerré tras de mí la puerta, el pony estaba tendido en dos silla para usarlas como cama, debajo de su cabeza le habían colocado un montón de camisas y chamarras, haciéndolas ovillo para formar una clase de simulación de almohada bastante tosca.

Escuché una serie de vociferaciones en el vagón continuo, y, súbitamente le siguieron una serie de disparos y gritos. Incesantemente, y, temiendo por mi vida, saqué el arma y revisé si estaba cargada. Ufanado por tener todas las balas echadas al cargador, respiré profundo, y salí del último vagón hacia el siguiente. De repente, un gran estruendo asotó el tren, y escuché un crujido bastante extenso, como si el cielo se hubiera abierto, y un poco más tarde, tras instintivamente tratar de saber qué diantres pasaba, me asomé por una ventana, y comprobé que un respnador colo blanco decayó desde el cielo hasta el bosque donde anteriormente se replegaron los cinco ponys. Me volví sobre mis cascos y regresé por donde salí, había visto unos cuantos ponys que no conocía muertos en el suelo y partes de los asientos, escuché más tarde gritos y disparos, me eché a cubierto tras la puerta, ocultando mi cola que asomaba por la puerte y esperé a oír los pasos que marcaran el arma para su uso, no obstante el herido no dejaba de quejarse con silbidos y murmullos, sería él, el primero en morir en el vagón. Oscilé un poco, ladeé la cabeza hacia mi izquierda, un disparo por poco me volaba el ojo y que se llevara parte de mi melena. Todo se nubló de silencio, sospeché que el herido ya estaba muerto y que yo pronto lo estaría si no salía de ahí. De pronto el tren se volvió a agitar bruscamente y cayó de lado derecho fuera de la vía. Recuerdo haberme golpeado con una de esas vías de escape traseras con la que impacté fuertemente en la cabeza, después había quedado suspendido al haber estrellado con la ventanilla derecha hasta romperla, mi casco diestro dolía, unos cuantos vidrios se habían enterrado ahí, sentí el dolor punzante de las heridas, después una gran mancha carmesí se cernió cerca de mí. El muerto quedó suspendido durante unas fracciones y me cayó encima. El impacto, recuerdo, que me había dejado levemente atontado, un olor fétido y a sangre spenetraba mis fosas nasales, después, mi vista se nublo, y sentí otro leve golpe, después, silencio, y lo único que vi fue pura oscuridad.

-...-

 _Cuatro días antes del Preludio._

 **Pin Young.**

Esa misma noche nos levantamos con tropel, con nuestros cascos crispantes tomamos cualquier arma a nuestra disposición, escuchamos que también las paredes, los paneles de la pared estaban rompiéndose y nos pareció que parecía hecha de papel por la facilidad con la que la rompían, la puerta no cedió mucho tiempo y empezamos a escuchar multitud de disparos, una de esas balas impactó a uno de nosotros, disparamos a tientas y sin saber a quién lo hacíamos, solo estábamos seguros que no saldríamos vivos de una, la pared cedió y otros disparos laterales atronaron nuestra habitación. Escuchamos llantos de la habitación contigua, posiblemente de un potro, luego una yegua (posiblemente la madre) que también rompía a llantos y bramaba:

—¡Son ellos, los ponys no engendrados, Dios se apiade de mí!, ¡son ellos!

Y luego dos disparos que, posiblemente, terminaron entrecortadamente con dos almas vivas de sus correspondientes ponys: la muerte de un potro y de su posible madre nodriza. Estrepitosamente me camuflé en la parte del baño que estaba en la parte paralela de los dormitorios, como la cabeza de una ave ocultada en su ala, y atroné con seis disparos que terminaron con una o dos posibles vidas equinas, luego los disparos desaparecieron y otros más atronaron cerca de la ventana, otro más impactó en un íntimo compañero mío y otro acabó con la vida de otro, el coronel no estaba con nosotros, dormía en otra habitación debajo de la nuestra, pero en ese momento unos cuantos disparos terminaron con la vida de los ponys de la puerta, los demás de la pared fueron fumigados por nosotros, y la ventana dejó de recibir más disparos, posiblemente habían escapado los ponys que usaban aquella arma. Pasaron unas cuantas horas, ya era de día, nos habíamos ido lo más rápido posible del hotel cuando todo cesó, habíamos sufrido dos muertes y un herido, compañero mío, que no paraba de sangrar, nuestro coronel ya no estaba cuando estábamos en el andén esperando impacientemente a que llegara el tren para transportarnos a un hospital en Nolium Duets. Cuando el tren llegó nuestro coronel había regresado con seis sementales más, resguardamos nuestras preguntas para después y subimos al tren, mientras sangraba nuestro compañero..., mi compañero.


	3. Capítulo II: El herido y el viaje al Río

_Capítulo II. El herido y el viaje a Río Guto_

* * *

Locomotora a Nolium Duets, Tres Días antes del Preludio.

 **Pin Young.**

Subimos al tren sin dilatación. Nos colocamos en el último vagón para que nada ni nadie nos interrumpieran. Más tarde escuchamos el silbato del tren y comprendimos que ya estuvo a punto de marchar. Habíamos dejado los muertos ahí, pronto se divulgarían las noticias sobre el acontecimiento y la masacre que aconteció en aquel pobre hotel, el potro y su madre.

No nos hablamos ni nos dirigimos ninguna clase de mirada, desconfiaba de los nuevos, pensaba que eran de esa clase de ponys estelares, pero eso ahora no importaba, la muerte de un viejo amigo mío era inminente, de hecho, podría decir que se trataba de el que más conocía de los que estaban en círculos alrededor, en luto, aunque éste no estuviera muerto, pensando en que, en algún momento comprenderíamos la parada que nos ha cargado a ir a Equestria. Sigo sin imaginar las cantidades de murmullos que desprende de sus labios, presiento que son cantos tenues para suprimir sus llantos, o bien, como he aprendido de mi madre, un padre nuestro. Durante un largo tiempo entiendo que nada de lo que está pasando es cierto, mientras aguardo en el vagón último, me apoyo en una pared pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora, además de nuestro largo viaje, las ondulantes mareas haciendo flora y los terrenos que muy apenas puedo visualizar tras los ventanillas de mi izquierda y derecha, observando las espaciosas faldas de las montañas que cubren esas partes de terreno donde imagino mi propia casa cuando yo era un potro, y del que no recordaba con exactitud de donde había nacido, sólo que mi madre me había apellidado como L'puerto, y que durante un largo tiempo vivíamos en una pequeña cabaña allá por los andes, lejos de Equestria según yo creo, con los valles a nuestro oeste, las grandes villas al este y las prolongadas ciudades al horizonte, allá donde mis ojos ya no podían ver con claridad. Pasaba las mayores partes de mi tiempo en la cabaña, devorando libros con avidez, una tarde de mayo, que mi madre cuyo tono de piel era azul claro y de melena café oscura, se fue a orillas del valle para recoger unas cuantas provisiones de agua. La esperaba somnoliento en el porche de nuestra cabaña, desenado que la espera fuera aminorada. Pasaron minutos y horas, el cielo poco a poco fue tiñéndose oscuro, y mi madre no volvía. Cuando plenamente los Dioses alzaron la Luna decidí aventurarme a viajar hacia el valle, como antes había dicho que al oeste estaba. Tenía que descender profundamente hasta adentrarme a una zona llena de rocas bermejas, cuyos colores brillaban tras la noche, los abetos también servían de decoraciones y parecían dar vida al bosque que se internaba a unos metros más allá. Durante mi enfilamiento y, bajando cierto trecho, me di por enterado de que posiblemente mi madre se había perdido. Ahí, no muy lejos, en una rama había un pedazo de su prenda color anaranjada, y seguí muy a tientas un camino casi invisible por el ya bosque envuelto de una negrura casi total. De no haber sido por la Luna que me guiaba a medida que avanzaba y que ayudaba a iluminarme el camino me hubiera, como mi madre, perdido igual. Fue entonces que, dentro de un claro, vi una clase de rastro de sangre, y digo de sangre porque brillaba con el resplandor de la Luna ese solsticio. Entonces seguí el rastro y un olor bastante extraño me rodeó durante todo el trayecto, después de un rato llegué a un lugar poco poblado de flora, y ahí en medio, vi una clase de bulto negro, una silueta tendida en el suelo. Al acercarme más para averiguar de qué se trataba la extraña figura comprendí la triste verdad. Y que lo que estaba en medio del claro despoblado de vida era mi madre, tendida en el suelo y con las entrañas fuera de su estómago, estaba más o menos a un metro de distancia cuando me percaté de otra figura en el claro que, en definitiva, era otro pony, pero, tras el morbo que anterior vi y con las ganas de gritar que tenía que descargar vi que ese pony estaba nutriéndose del cadáver inerte de mi madre. No tardé mucho en dar la vuelta y salir corriendo lo más que pudieran permitirme mis cortos cascos, trotando sin mirar hacia atrás. Llego un momento en el que sentí que ya nada podía perseguirme, tras un momento me di cuenta también de que la cena ya no vendría acompañada. E imploré durante unos momentos a los Dioses que todo fuera solamente una pesadilla, pero no lo era, ni nunca lo será.

Ahora que veo el cadáver de mi íntimo compañero, presiento que no todo ha acabado, y que Bogard yace tendido en el suelo, dormitando tras el dolor que le ha provocado una bala de un revólver cuya clase de calibre me es meramente indefinida.

Conocí a Bogard hace unos doce años, cuando tenía 23, estaba exhausto buscando alguna posibilidad de trabajo, rebuscando sobre los postes de luz (donde, de alguna forma, podría conocerse grandes posibilidades de un buen oficio), aparentemente uno de ellos llegó a llamarme lo suficiente la atención. Se trataba de un pequeño rótulo color blanco, con una atractiva malformación de sus letras. Estaba en ese entonces cerca del extranjero, cuando mis orgullos de explorar habían desaparecido y quería regresar a casa, allá por el Río Guto, junto con mis compañeros pescando, añorando que el fin jamás nos vendría encima.

Ahora bien, en las cercanías del extranjero, —o, mejor dicho—, en el letrero antes visto, vi en mí reflejado el semental que alguna vez quería ser: rico, que no me haría falta absolutamente nada en las siguientes décadas, era un sueño, una noción, una realidad.

Cuando salí del bullicio de ponys de la ciudad me concentré en dejar de lado Cracovia e irme lo más recto posible a Equestria, forzando mi mente en pensar en toscos cimientos y no en grilletes y más de esa _cala*_. Llegué a una estructura que era un edificio bastante anchuroso, a la izquierda, pero ese no era donde vivía, sino, en a lo que aquí se le llamaba una " _dúplex*_ ". A diferencia de los rascacielos, los departamentos y otros edificios mi Dúplex gozaba, más que nada, que de riqueza y lujo, por fuera, claro. Al entrar lo primero que uno veía era la enorme ventana que parecía escaparate con los rayos de luz del sol atravesándola (esto sólo ocurría a mediados de las siete a once de la mañana, después todo se oscurecía), por supuesto, eso, fue lo primero que vi al entrar, después el enorme cuchitril por toda la sala de papeles que me eran innumerables en cifras exactas, ya que, estando llenando suficientes currículos, los papales se amalgamaron con pequeños manuscritos que escribía en mi tiempo libre, o, más bien, de todo el día y noche.

Entonces bien, por ciertos lugares no muy definidos había una colección sucesiva de fotos en la peana superior de un taburete, fotos de familiares que me preguntaba porqué no las había tirado antes si tanto dolor me producía verlas. Después de contemplar cortinas desgarradas, sillones con olores fétidos y nauseabundos, y las espasmódicas franjas de ropa desperrigada por todo el suelo me pude echar bajo mi cama, que estaba en la misma sala. Rodeado de oleres repugnantes y de un cuchtril de alguien que no ha limpiado durante semanas, así era un día como otro en mi Dúplex, día tras día.

 **-...-**

Vi por primera vez a Bogard durante el transporte, dos días después de lo previamente narrado. Hacía frío, era de noche y unas corrientes de aire que soplaban desde oeste nos azotaron lo suficiente como para tiritar. Lo vi en una esquina, cerca del muelle, estaba cubierto casi enteramente por bufandas de distintos colores.

Me había comprado en una compañía de investigaciones llamada "Tultet Sardonic", desde que había visto las malformaciones de letras del rótulo en el poste no dejaba de circularme el nombre de la compañía, un nombre propio. «¿De quién?»

Vi que el pony al costado mío estornudaba, tras las capas de bufandas pude verle la nariz tomando tonalidades rojas, tras un rato echándole la mirada suspiró y expulsó gran parte de vaho. Vio a su alrededor en busca de algo. Me vio al lado suyo, como era de esperar, nos saludamos como la costumbre lo indica. Lo que nunca sabríamos entonces, era que nos enfrascaríamos en un viaje sin retorno para extraer información de ponys que cayeron del cielo como ángeles. Y que nuestra vida dependería de un pony muy mal visto, el "Coronel".

Durante un largo tiempo había imaginado que el nombre de la compañía le pertenecía por supuesto, a él. Pero no podía estar totalmente seguro, no parecía del todo un nombre Tultet Sardonic, me causaba gracia pronunciarlo.

El Coronel se dio a conocer en el muelle, las primeras apalabras no llegaron a convencerme, y sentí que había algo de falso en todo esto. De hecho, su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices y daba miedo tener que mirarlo a los ojos, cuyo color de iris eran cafés claro, su melena era de tono anaranjado fuerte, vestía de uniforme militar, y una gorra del mismo tipo. Desde primera vista parecía un semental decidido, fuerte y vehemente, hablaba con vigor y no dejaba en claro respuestas tontas cuando se le diera la ocasión de preguntar, era recio pero portaba lo que ahora mismo en estas tierras, o, mejor dicho, en todo el mundo escasea: Honor, Lealtad y Respeto; era lo mejor a lo que podía asemejar el Coronel con respecto a mi primer contacto. Bogard, a mi izquierda, en cambio, me contó tiempo después, durante el rumbo del barco desde el Río Guto, que provenía de una estirpe no muy conocida, había nacido lejos, casi a finales de tierra por el punto cardinal del sur. Su familia estaba endeuda, el pequeño potro de su familia se encargaba de conseguir dinero o comida, robándola, por supuesto, era sigiloso, rápido y ágil, pero era torpe y olvidadizo. Con suerte, para el último mes, lograron pagar todas las deudas, y, al cabo de un año, su madre y padre habían muerto a cuasa de un suicidio organizado. Podía volver a ver la mirada de pena cuando me lo dijo, cuando escarbaba en lo más hueco de su mente buscando esa pequeña provisión de agua y aire. Desde la muerte de sus padres, Bogart tuvo que viajer hacia el norte por su cuenta, no tenía más familia. Para el siguiente año llegó a la civilización y trabajó en lo que pudo durante años. Después viajó hacia el este hasta llegar a unos 2,110 kilómetros de Equestria. Al igual que yo, Bogard se interesó por el trabajo de la empresa (que consistía en un viaje meramente dicho), por lo que, la razón en la que estaba aquí, era sólo por la paga, por supuesto. Para mantenerse.

Por el norte veía una bruma, se alzaba hasta las nubes y se extendía hasta donde llegaba mi vista. Más allá aparecieron una serie de siluetas bastante difuminadas. Todos nos dimos cuenta.

–Bien…, todos, prepárense, que ésos son nuestros primeros barcos –dijo el coronel mientras expulsaba una serie de vaho y mi mirada quedaba pérdida en el aire que lo soplaba hasta diluirlo.

Algún pony más habló:

–Somos ocho, con uno basta para viajar.

–Sí, pero créanme, el otro es de repuesto—. Y nos fumigó con una mirada bastante escalofriante que no dejé de reflejar dentro de mi mente hasta llegar al Río Guto.

Estabamos lejos, como dije, en el extranjero. Teníamos que llegar a Río Guto y de ahí a Gritts. Mi hogar, donde vivía con mi esposa, no quedaba lejos del Río. La había conocido hacía más de cinco años, en una florería, pues, ella las vendía. Pero, ahora no es momento de hablar de ella y de mi hogar, por Griffstone, tenía que concentrarme en el trabajo, hacia mi destino, lejos o no, habían prometido que la paga sería adecuada; me hubiera equivocado, hubiera sonsacado en más preguntas al Coronel cuando se me hubiera dado la oportunidad, pero había sido demasiado tarde, ya no contestaría, y no podía viajar en el tiempo para arreglarlo. Todo había trocado, no me sentiría cuerdo nunca más, estoy muy equívoco a lo que concierne, pero sé que incluso, _con el paso de los extraños eones, hasta la muerte puede morir*._

No comprendería para nada que estaba con el dogal hasta la garganta.

Los dos barcos llegaron aproximadamente en una media hora, avanzaban muy lento y pensé que eran navíos y no barcos. Estaban empañados y llenos de mugre y coral. Cuando el Coronel nos dio la orden de subir ahí me di cuenta del primer indicio de peligro, lo olía. Una veintena de ponys se organizaba en la cubierta, no eran piratas para alivio mío.

La cubierta quedó abarrotada de ponys, el mástil se alzaba hasta las nubes y no podía ver la bandera repiqueteando como latigazos en el asta, donde se izaba. Había en todo lo antes mencionado un toque de viveza y tranquilidad, como una trampa, pero no fue así, al menos hasta la llegada de Guto, y más tarde supimos que nos estaban, de algún modo, observando.

Pasaban los días, no me hablaban en lo absoluto, ni los ponys de cubierta ni mis futuros compañeros con los que platicaba añejamente, ni siquiera el Coronel decía nada durante el viaje, estaba ahí, contemplando nada más que la capas ondulantes de la mar que me mareaban. Fue un intento innato habersélo preguntado en ese momento, y en poco tiempo, casi al final del trayecto me penetró un olor a yodo y alumbre, y por poco y me ahogaba estando en cubierta cuando una noche sin estrellas aminoraba su avance. Tenía náuseas consecutivamente, y, de un momento a otro, palidecía y _trocaba*_ en la mar, mientras veía muy poco con los ojos lacrimosos cómo mi líquido se disolvía en el océano, y me pregunté si ahí abajo existirían seres inverosímiles y Dioses que emergerían durante años para volvernos a conquistar y retornar a su lecho para dormitar otro siglo hasta la alineación próxima de los planetas. Entonces mi cabeza se veía nublada de preguntas sin respuestas que nada ni ningún pony podría contestar con verdadera certeza.

El aire se perfiló lívido cuando llegamos a Guto, habían pasado siete días de viaje, de mareos y vómitos. Y era una esencia inimitable volver a oler el dejo de la media ciudad allá a las lejanías del extranjero donde todo era monótono. Comparable con las extrañas cosas que nos hubieran podido deparar y la casi poca aparición de la segunda carga del segundo barco.

Pasó algo extraño cuando uno de nosotros había desaparecido, no encontramos rastro de Polid por ninguna parte, y no parecía bastante preocupante al coronel a lo que nos dijo.

–Le dije que no se acercara demasiado a la bruma —después esbozó una sonrisa bastante tenebrosa y prosiguió–. También Parkerson lo hizo.

E, instintivamente, nos replegamos para contarnos, y, en definitiva, faltaban dos ponys: Parkerson y Polid.

* * *

 **Notas:** He olvidado poner ésto * lo que significa un pequeño significado de una palabra o frase. El siguiente capítulo tardará más de lo estimado, mis disculpas. :'v

 _Cala: Del Nadsat, que en español significa "Mierda"._

 _Dúplex_ _: Departamento de dos pisos._

 _Con el paso de los extraños eones, hasta la muerte puede morir: Frase extraída de "La Llamada de Cthulhu", H. P. Lovecraft._

 _Trocar: Vomitar._


	4. Capítulo III: La persecución

_Capítulo III. El despertar y la persecución_

* * *

Dos días antes del preludio

 **Herler Berry**

(Perdonen por el pequeño fallo sobre las palabras subrayadas, hubo un error en el formato Word y por el momento no lo pude corregir, al igual que unos diseños de la ventana, mis más sinceros perdones como para la tardanza).

Desde ese momento no recuerdo si estaba desmayado, o que solamente el cadáver equino encima mía me tapaba la luz. Había una acumulación que se drenaba desde el techo, o que por el momento aparentaba serlo, no veía con claridad, había una espesa nube carbón tapándome el campo periférico, instintivamente me moví de un lado a otro, como si estuviera revolcándome en el lodo, al hacerlo me di cuenta de que un hueso había tronado justamente al virar hacia la izquierda, como si una pequeña suspensión se hubiera hecho involuntariamente en mi espalda, en mi columna vertebral, no dolió como se pensaba, en efecto, sentí algo, pero eso no justifica en que llegó a dolerme lo suficiente. Mi vista se aclaró por una fracción, aquella gota se aclaraba con profunda lentitud, y de lo susodicho se expandió una extensa grieta en lo que a primera vista era una ventana, no tardé mucho después de eso en darme cuenta, de que, lo que estaba viendo, era sangre. Las gotas paulatinamente caían en parte de mi nariz y explotaban hasta llegar en mi ojo derecho. Por mis fosas nasales comenzó a circunvalar un inverosímil dejo que penetraba más y más en mis fosas. El olor nauseabundo se quedó ahí, yo traté vanamente en ponerme en cuatro patas cuando otro hueso tronó, esta vez más fuerte y prolongado. El dolor era indeciso, era como una fuerte expansión de sonoros nervios segregando hasta la zona del trueno. Como si dentro de mí hubiera estallado una vena, todo en una fracción de segundo comenzó a dolerme, caí al suelo, al caer una fuerte sacudida cuya fuente me es meramente desconocida se suspendió unos segundos en el aire hasta que se quedó donde había salido, un dolor en mi garganta se prolongó por lo que fueran minutos se convirtieran en ´décadas, se paró una seca silueta pequeña, como la de un objeto, avanzando lentamente hacia la ventana rota donde escurría sangre, ya no me caía más líquido, aunque no estuviera en cuatro patas había caído muy por fuera del vagón. Miré por los lados, y en efecto, estaba afuera, en la parte externa del trágico incidente, vi los largos paisajes llenos de pasto completamente verde y montañas en los fondos más poco vistos, pero en todo eso había algo que estaba completamente mal, mi simple pérdida de visión o algo similar, porque en medio de todo eso y en los exteriores había cuerpos mortecinos de equinos desperdigados aleatoriamente, con los fondos sanguinarios, y darme por mí mismo cuenta de que, de algún modo, aquella ventana que escurría sangre, me pertenecía…

* * *

 **Pin Young.**

Anonadados, y, profundamente asustados, seguimos enfilando en nuestro único propósito, y bajo plantas y matorrales de todo tipo, cruzando la profunda e interminable jungla llegamos a un pequeño apartado donde había una especie de claro oblicuo, cerca de ahí había una pequeña cabina con un rótulo sin letras, y que caía de un lado (posiblemente el lugar había quedado abandonado o algo similar), nos quedamos esperando ahí un tiempo, esperando algo desconocido. Había mucho miedo en todo eso, puede que no se sepa sentir a primera vista, eso no es algo que nadie busca, sentíamos un profundo miedo, mientras escribo unas cartas lo siento yo también, he escrito todas y cada una de ellas con esmero cuidado, nadie, absolutamente nadie debe verlas si no es nadie que es netamente cuerdo y un ser bien pensante, dicho de cualquier modo, estos ponys no están totalmente seguros de su entidad, he escuchado sus vidas y créanme en que casi todas me han dicho una cosa que no es verdad, me hacen temer de algo bastante reptante que rebosa en las infinidades del cosmos. Yo no les creo, el coronel pienso que es el único cuerdo de esta brigada, yo dejé la mía en el barco, ahí pienso que nada es verdad, como igual sucede en la jungla, el principal miedo que me llegó tan profundamente es la desaparición de esos dos ponys, ponys que alguna vez fueron cuerdos y que, milagrosamente murieron siéndolos. La causa de todo ese miedo mío, es que, yo, y sólo yo, sé qué los ha devorado.

 **–…–**

No sé si es cuestión mía, no lo creo, lo que sí creo es que me estoy volviendo loco como ellos, como los gatos, como los gatos que vi encerrados bajo cubierta, ahí pobres maullando de terror, mientras las lluvias torrenciales les mojaban con increíble ímpetu en las noches más tenebrosas llenas de bruma. Y exactamente cuando vi a esa cosa devorando a esos dos sementales se callaron y aguardaron en un completo silencio que me dio un repelús indefinible. Los gatos más tarde comenzaron a reír en carcajadas, no conozco la razón, luego maullaban de nuevo con ruidos guturales bastante escalofriantes, ahí por las 2 de la mañana volvían a calarse y media hora después volvían a lo suyo, envolviendo la noche en los cantos de cientos de deidades de súbditos bien muertos que volvían a emerger desde la mar, sementales que murieron dentro de las fauces marinas durante siglos, permaneciendo en los templo hundidos y vehementes de sabiduría durante más de un milenio, desperdigados con parte de un mar pacifico, de seres bulbosos y deformes que ya no podían considerarse ponys. Así muchos ni dormían en sus hamacas, escuchando los fuertes estruendos de los rayos de la tormenta y los fuertes e inacabables maullidos, atronadores repiqueteos de la flora de las olas y la abyecta cubierta que chirriaba consecutivamente en el dintel de un cuarto olvidado con el tiempo.

Los climas a medida que pasaba el tiempo se tornaban más lúgubres e impíos, los maullidos seguían sonando paulatinamente, controlados por una fuerza sideral. Llegué a la conclusión de que sus pulmones habían sufrido una escalofriante metamorfosis, ofreciéndoles una expulsión de timbre bastante crudo y anómalo. Llegó incluso un día en el que estuvieron en completo silencio, y creo que eso me asustó más que cuando maullaban. La otra veintena de sementales que estaban dentro del barco inexplicablemente desaparecieron, de repente se les veía y no volvían a aparecerse jamás. También llegué a pensar en las extrañas criaturas que bordeaban toda Equestria, había pequeños relatos sobre criaturas marinas, obviamente eran historias que marineros relataban cuando no tienen nada que hacer, yo no escuchaba con atención, no creía en esas historias, pero algo me hizo doblegar todo esa mala opinión y creérmelo todo.

Pero estoy completamente seguro en que, de algún modo, jamás llegué a ver esa extraña criatura, ya que opino en que he quedado terriblemente hechizado por un conjuro que se lanzó súbitamente desde que vi la criatura. Y mediante unos textos me doy cuenta de una deidad similar a la que había visto, aunque la ilustración se hiciera más ominosa de lo que creía.

Era la madre de los vástagos, la deidad fértil que reproducía crías siderales, la populosa monstruosidad cóncava y sin forma. Esa y otros más que obligaron a seres de más allá de nuestro sistema solar a enviarlos justamente aquí, en donde hay vida, con cuerpos parecidos a los nuestros para que no veamos la diferencia. Lo que más me perturbó y aterró de toda esa vasta información, es que según los textos, ellos ya habían estado en Equestria durante años, siglos y hasta incluso milenios, sin que nosotros nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.

Pero fue un unicornio, Flish Durt Lulamoon quien pudo ver la verdadera entidad de los seres, hace no más de cuatro o cinco siglos atrás. Me siento muy mal leyendo todo eso, y he explicar que durante el viaje en barco nunca volví a escuchar los maullidos de los felinos, pero seguían ahí, en mi mente, cavando mi propia cordura con el paso del tiempo para esclavizarme y convertirme en uno de ellos, implorando por sonsacar lo que uno sabe y viceversa, pero yo no me voy a rendir, ni nada lo hará, sé que soy un semental fuerte, y que puede lidiar con casi cualquier cosa, excepto, por supuesto, de la cordura de unos mismo.

 ** _-…-_**

Entonces ya he afirmado lo que pasó en el barco y los pormenores de mi miedo, y escribiendo unas cartas me llega la corazonada de que en poco tiempo tendremos que movernos, quiero recalcar aquí que lo único que me ha movido al trabajo fue el dinero, y nada más, puede que en líneas más anteriores lo he dicho, pero, incluso en este momento, me hacen volver a decirlo, puede que ya perdí los estribos de mi locura y que están envueltos por mi mente, como si estuvieran danzando libremente, no obstante la conciencia vehemente que poseo y de la que me enorgullezco tener, me ha hecho reflejar todo ese malestar para perfilarlo en persona y errar consecutivamente para que lo vuelva a intentar, pese a ser pesimista y poco social, me he vuelto bastante duro si mentalmente se refiere, he superado todos esos extraños sucesos casi con control, y he plegado todo lo que he visto en las cartas correspondientes, es entonces que creo que ya nada puede asustarme, pero yo ahí me estoy equivocando y muy mal.

Las cosas de añejo que extraño y que imploro estén vivas en mi retorno a casa, haber visto esa extraña criatura me ha envuelto en un blasfemo recuerdo de mis ávidas lecturas en relatos de antaño. Pero ni la inmensidad de la jungla me sostiene a mis hechos, y llego a creer que la criatura se ha quedado atrás, en la mar, esperando nuevos visitantes para satisfacer su hambre, y no retornar hasta poder visualizar desde las fosas el pequeño destello de luz de los barcos para devorarlos de un bocado, y esto me hace concluir en el segundo barco, que lo ha engullido con todo y personal, pero jamás escuché los gritos de terror de los ponys, tal vez fue que los barcos mantenían sus distancias, pero me doy cuenta de que ni la bruma ni la inexpugnable noche puede silenciar los gritos más aterradores expulsados por pulmones equinos.

A su vez pienso que todo se debe a unos aborígenes que nunca han sido escritos, la criatura jamás retornará ni gracias a Dios yo la volveré a ver en mi vida, sin embargo seguiré viéndola mientras me persiga durante mis sueños, o, mejor dicho, pesadillas. Ojalá hubiera sido como los otros sementales y no haberle dado importancia al asunto, pero ellos están a salvo, ellos no vivieron en carne y en hueso lo que yo vi en la completa negrura.

He finalizado las cartas, por el momento, ahora que esperamos por últimos minutos una señal en la jungla, para llegar a Griggots, o adonde sea que nos quiera llevar este coronel trastornado.

 ** _…_**

Finalmente un casco nos dice que avancemos. Obedezco a regañadientes, ya no quería participar en la incursión, y créanme que de haber habido una oportunidad hubiera escapado cueste lo que cueste. He bautizado a la criatura como Ulbeht, no sé por qué, pero el nombre me ha estado dando vueltas durante nuestro enfilamiento, y deduzco que proviene de otro planeta o sistema solar, no estoy completamente seguro, pero unos vagos textos me han hecho creer que eso y los otros ponys provienen del noveno planeta llamado Yugghot, pero no alcanza el tiempo para hablar de toda esa cala.

Descendimos por una boscosa llanura que se extendía muy por lo lejos de nuestra vista, allá donde todo estaba completamente nublado. También escuchamos uso cuantos zumbidos cerca de un riachuelo que se entrecortaba justamente cuando se subía por una superficie poco uniforme, y desde ahí el agua caía bajo su inercia como cascada, y más allá de los costados bordeaba un claro cerca de las fosas de una caverna totalmente oscura y brillosa tras los rayos proyectados bajo las hojas de los ásesenos y sauces que conformaban el prado. Era un ambiente hermoso, pero había en el fondo algo aterrador, además de las hienas y la hiedra que se desperdigaba por toda la zona llegamos a un tramo en donde todo se quedó en completo silencio, y ahí fue donde no se escuchaba ni el fluir del agua por más que sintiera esa presencia. De alguna forma nos sentimos bastante incomodos, no juzgo mi forma de actuar, y me pareció bastante normal que los otros me imitaran. Apretujados y en fila india, descendimos cierto trecho hasta llegar a una superficie más llana y amplia, ahí esperamos unos cinco minutos para volver a caminar, no sé cuánto tiempo nos costó, ni en cuánto llegué a ver durante ese lapso de tiempo completamente imaginario, pero llegamos a un puerto amplio y espacioso donde nunca había estado antes, el coronel se fue muy al exterior cerca de lo que parecía una cabina telefónica pero más chata. Se quedó conversando con un semental, miré a mi alrededor y supe que nosotros y aquel semental éramos los únicos seres vivos en el muelle, pero había algo más en todo eso que me extrañaba, quizá que sentía que algo me estaba susurrando un peligro inminente, y sentí rápidamente la presencia de otro ser oculto en las sombras, en la completa oscuridad.

Sospeché durante un principio en que no podía ser nada, ya que cualquier pudiera estar sintiendo algo más allá del universo, mientras que solamente es la mente de cualquier individuo jugándole una mala pasada, pues esto podría significar lo mismo, en ese caso porque sentía almo más que una sensación misma o imaginaria, porque sentía que me estaban tocando el hombro mientras intentaban susurrarme algo al oído, porque refleja mi mente una sinfonía de maullidos y deidades malignas involuntariamente, y porqué todo esto antes mencionado se presenta al mismo tiempo que creo haber visto algo moverse con rapidez entre los matorrales de donde habíamos salido.

Entonces me doy profundamente cuenta de lo que estaba evitando con tanto fervor, con tanto odio y desprecio, con gran desdén desde que vi al barco, una entidad que nos ha estado siguiendo todo este trayecto y que ha venido hasta aquí consiente de su apariencia física con la de nosotros, vino a despedirse, más específicamente de mí que yo fui el único que le he visto, que he visto a unos de sus dioses, y ahora creo resolver los extraños maullidos gatunos esa noche, los sonidos circulados vanamente expuestos en una voz con un timbre roto y reptante, pero ni eso me hace creer en lo que mi mente trata de descifrar, detrás de esos ojos rojos que se ocultan entre la hierba y me dicen peligro, que me esconda o trascendencia en todo lo voluminoso y que no volvería a ver hasta años después de mi inminente muerte, pues esos ojos me han hecho gran sabedor de lo que vendría a continuación, de la entrañable sonrisa que me esbozó cuando creí a ver resuelto el rompecabezas, y jamás podría olvidar esos dientes afilados en los que brotaba sangre y carne, desosiego de todo descubrimiento y perturbado, supe que aquellos gatos no estaban maullando de miedo, sino, que estaban rezando a los dioses.


End file.
